


Speak Now

by MariaMediaOverThere



Series: Seungchuchu, as told by nosy college students [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: "It's been a weird day.""Oh! Leo! Welcome back." The Czech led his Link to a safe place and paused the game, "What's wrong?"There was a slow inhale."Guang-Hong wouldn't talk to me this whole week and I saw Phichit studying math this morning with someone even if I know his test is over, and when I asked him, he acted all weird and wouldn't say why, AND I saw Georgi Popovich running across campus with an unconscious man in his arms- but with a pizza in his mouth, AND I caught Sara outside just now- and it's like past her curfew, I didn't even know she EXISTED at this time, AND I saw Yuri Plisetsky LAUGHING with this guy-- can you believe that? And it looked like they were on a date, AND I saw on my Instagram feed that JJ just got a tramp stamp??"Leo caught his breath, his patience worn thin,





	Speak Now

"It's been a weird day."

"Oh! Leo! Welcome back." The Czech led his Link to a safe place and paused the game, "What's wrong?"

There was a slow inhale.  
"Guang-Hong wouldn't talk to me this whole week and I saw Phichit studying math this morning with someone even if I know his test is over, and when I asked him, he acted all weird and wouldn't say why, AND I saw Georgi Popovich running across campus with an unconscious man in his arms- but with a pizza in his mouth, AND I caught Sara outside just now- and it's like past her curfew, I didn't even know she EXISTED at this time, AND I saw Yuri Plisetsky LAUGHING with this guy-- can you believe that? And it looked like they were on a date, AND I saw on my Instagram feed that JJ just got a tramp stamp??"

Leo caught his breath, his patience worn thin,

"AND WHY IS MICKEY SLEEPING ON YOUR LAP?"

 

Emil just kinda sat there, letting his brain catch up with his ears.

His roommate is native to America, so his English (as well as Spanish) is obviously flawless. Emil's mother tongue, on the other hand, curses him with a buffer period to translate and re-translate words and phrases.

'Damn English and your inconsistent rules!' Emil would catch himself exclaiming inwards.  
Because yes, what the fuck is up with tenses? Why is 'blow' blown or blew but 'glow' isn't glown or glew? But 'fly' is flown or flew?? That's bananas.

 

As if only noticing the weight on his thighs at that moment, the ridiculously tall man cast a downwards glance to find that- oh, Mickey is on his lap after all. "I didn't realize."

 

Leo just looked on, unimpressed.

 

"I thought he already left? It's- oh shit what time is it?!" He reaches over a sleeping Italian man to grab his phone on the other side of the bed. "Sara's still-?!"

Light blue eyes anxiously darted between Michele's sleeping form and Leo. He staged-whispered, careful to let sleeping dogs lie, "Sara is still out...?! Mickey's gonna flip...!"

 

Tiredness washing through his system, Leo took a seat at one of the desk chairs (the one that didn't have a stack of clothes piled on them).  
"Don't worry, she was already on her way back. She'll be happy to know that Mickey won't notice she broke curfew."

"Thats a relief." Emil sighed, shoulders relaxed now.

 

The blond but his phone down and used his now-vacant hand to rub soothing circles on Mickey's back. Leo pretended not to notice as he picked his fingernails- a nervous habit.  
"So what's all the..." Emil tries to recount the list of oddities Leo just mentioned, but found his memory bank checked out. "...all the other stuff? What happened?"

 

Like a dam breaking, Leo disclosed his witness accounts from that evening- "So Guang-Hong hasn't been answering my texts. Not a big deal, yeah? And-"

"Kind of a big deal." Emil cuts in, genuinely shocked. "You and the little Chinese boy are... Ehm... Not separatable."

"Inseparable."

"Where did the 't' from separaTE go?" The dirty blond tapped his chin, wide grin on his face. "I guess the 't' WAS separable!"

"Don't. Emil. That's not even..."

 

The Czech titters on in amusement- but gentle now instead of the otherwise boisterous laughter he usually sports. If Leo had to guess, it was probably to keep Michele from waking. The giant practically radiates with goodness like that and Leo happy to have him for a roommate.

Except right now. "ANYWAYS," he sighs.

 

Emil at least straightens his posture to let him know he's all ears.  
Leo finds himself smiling tight-lipped at that. "Guang hasn't been answering me for a while. I didn't know what it was that causes it... but he's not mad at me. At least I don't think so? I still see him sometimes between buildings and he isn't acting unusual... Just that he doesn't seem to want to hang out or talk alone..."

The taller of the two pouts at that.  
"That's not very nice." He says in lieu of anything actually biting.

The Mexican-American only nods— once, solemn and stiff.  
He braces himself for the following part,  
"I think that it's because I'm keeping him from pursuing his crush."

 

"Waaaa?" Emil gapes, "Why would you think that?" His politely straight posture has turned rigid. Disbelief colors the Czech as it does with the bluish florescent light above their heads.  
It's no secret that Emil thinks Leo and Gaung-Hong are "made for each other" or something like that. He's a hopeless romantic; Leo discovered that after coming home to his roommate with tears in his eyes and a Nicholas Sparks movie playing on his laptop.

Leo has always been keen on correcting him at that. "'Boy friend' and 'boyfriend' mean different things", he'd say.  
Thankfully Emil isn't Phichit, so he doesn't pry. Still, Leo is aware of the looks he gives when that gangly stature passes Leo and Guang-Hong together in the hallways.

 

Guang-Hong hasn't noticed...  
Or if he has, he hadn't expressed that. Whether or not that's a good thing, Leo has never been sure.

It's not like Leo is disappointed that Guang-Hong hasn't considered him as a viable option for a romantic partner...

But if he were, Leo knows he'd do his best- his abuela would scold him for being anything less than a perfect gentleman. Flowers, stuff toys, dinner dates... Leo had some money to spend and company he craved. It would be a perfect deal.

He always thought it'd be cool to serenade someone- even if it's gone out of fashion as of late. Plus, it just so happens that a tiny Chinese boy was already on his mind when he composed some of his original work.  
That's just killing two birds with one stone, then.

 

Alas,

"He asked Phichit out... on a date." The last few words were surprisingly (or unsurprisingly) difficult to say.

Emil only blinked. Blue eyes were spaced out- dazed. "Are you... Are you sure?"

"Phichit told me."

"Phichit.... told you?" The words were tentative, hesitant. Unsure.

A small but sharp pain made Leo bite his lip.  
He looked down to find he'd accidentally sunk too deep in the nail bed while picking at the ends of his fingers. His nerves bested him then.

Yeah," so he replied curt, "Phichit went to me to tell me and..."

 

His breath catches inaudibly.

 

Maybe yesterday he was still in some sort of septic shock, because it hadn't occurred to him to wonder WHY Phichit had told him in the first place... Like he was asking if Leo knew and was okay with that.  
...or if Leo was going to do anything about it- if he was going to allow it to happen.

 

He's such an idiot.  
Leo slams his face against the desk to his left over and over again. The cup of pens rattle with each repetitive thud against the surface.

Emil winces, yet is unable to give any hugs at the moment.  
As soon as the Czech tries to stand, Michele nuzzles himself into his lap. Emil breaks out a sweat, thumbing the Italian's crisp white collar.

"At least... I know Phichit. He'll be a good boyfriend, yes?"

 

A part of Leo wishes Phichit wasn't- but that's the devil's voice speaking. "He will be." Leo confirms forlornly. Because really, who could resist Phichit?

 

Likewise, who could resist Guang-Hong?  
Who could find the opportunity to bump noses with that boy as something less than spiritual healing for a weary body?

His skin was spotted with freckles like constellations. It was soft and it dipped under the pads of Leo's thumb when he carefully brushed a stray hair from his sleeping eyes on a hot day a week or so prior.

 

There's a knock on the door.  
Leo pried his face from the table, registering a faint ache on his forehead.

 

The two conscious bodies in the room look at each other- conversation silent and expressed only through their eyes.  
'It was late, so who could it be?'

"Maybe it's Sara." Emil mumbles. Anyone could sense the dismay in his tone- unabashedly wishing Mickey could stay the night.  
The Czech's long fingers travel up the side of Mickey's neck then. He cards his hand through brunette hair once more- almost possessively, Leo notes.

 

From the other side, there's a noise like glass breaking- or at least that's what it felt like to Leo.

"Leo?"

His name never sounded so imbued with wistfulness before.  
A tentative voice had said it- careful and bloated with airiness.

 

 

 

 

Phichit.

 

When the door opened in front of gray eyes, they first honed in on Mickey's sleeping form with a quirk in the brow and a smile playing on glossy lips.

"You should talk to G tonight."

 

Although Phichit was still eyeing Emil and Michele, Leo knew Phichit's suggestion was referred to him.

"Why would I do that?" There's a surprising amount of grit there that Leo hadn't intended. He retreats, "It's late, and... he's probably tired from your da....te..."

 

The Thai then rolls his shoulder back. It was kinda a shrug, but it was also like Phichit was steeling himself by stretching his muscles. "I dunno," his laugh was sincere, and sincerely nervous.  
"There's something in the air tonight." Phichit smiles- toothy and wide. "For me?"

 

"Um."  
Leo still needed a period to mull over his thoughts and theories. Had something gone wrong at their outing?  
Anticipation pricked his skin like a heat rash in Mexican summers- uncomfortable and annoying. With due hope, it wasn't anything irreparable. Guang-Hong is fragile.

Instead, he gets a dry "Cool."  
Phichit looked like he was about to say something more, but bit his tongue. "Cool." He parroted, this time with finality.

 

"H-Hey! ...Where are you going?" The man had moved away from the door so fast, he barely underwood that he was leaving. "Phichit?!"

The cardigan he wears so well is pulled tighter- straining across the expanse of his back. "Sorry, got more people to talk to!" He called over his shoulder.

"Like who?"

"I'll tell you some other time if it goes well!"

 

Leo opened his mouth, but gets cut off-  
"Hey-" Emil calls over, "Don't tell Sara!"

Phichit puts his thumb up to empty air.


End file.
